potterplayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Subreddit Rules
1. This sub-reddit is completely Rated M: For mature. You are here at your own discretion, and if you are going to be here, you are expected to act like an adult, and you will be treated as such. Sex must be contained to threads with the NSFW tag, and please keep it only for characters 5th year and older. All younger years must stay at a PG-13 level. Please do not link pictures, videos, or websites with full nudity or excessively violent themes. 2. Role-play accordingly. You must accept the fact that you're not invincible or the king of the world. No over-powered (OP) characters, as everyone fails once in a while! This means that your student character must adhere to the similar skill levels that the students in the books had. Remember you are not Lord Voldemort or Albus Dumbledore, as OP characters are not fun to RP with! If you are unsure as to whether your character would be able to do something, we always encourage messaging the mods to play it safe, or reading up on the article in question on the Harry Potter Wiki. 3. No killing/death is allowed without moderator approval. All parties involved must consent, and mods must approve before you decide to kill one of your characters off. If you are done using a character, we suggest simply having them leave Hogwarts by other means (going home, attending another wizarding school, etc.) 4. There will be no having a character related DIRECTLY to CHARACTERS mentioned in the books or movies. (Indirectly; distantly is fine, you can use the surname/last name.) This means no "my character Jimmy is Luna Lovegood's son...". Especially because this timeline is around the year 2048, your character must be at least two generations following a character from the books/movies. 5. Wands can be made of whatever wood/core you want, as long as they are JK Rowling canon (can be found somewhere in the books/movies/potter wiki/pottermore). Keep in mind that all wands are the same no matter what the core or wood type. 6. Please respect the mods. If you have an issue with something, or any questions, contact us first. WE ARE NICE. WE DON'T BITE (unless you want us to...HEH). 7. There are some subjects that could potentially cause problems, things like suicide, self mutilation, and rape are all touchy subjects and these activities are strictly off limits. If you stumble upon anything regarding this on the sub that makes you uncomfortable, please message the mods, and we will do our best to address the issue. 8. Animagi characters are subject to mod approval. Animagi are supposed to be extremely rare due to the complex magic involved. Studying to be Animagi is fine. 9. "Special characters" are subject to mod approval. This includes Metamorphmagi, veela (or part-veela), werewolves, vampires, part-giants, or anything with special powers. 10. This is a Harry Potter role-playing subreddit. This means any spells, potions, etc must lie somewhere within the Harry Potter universe and be canon to the series. 11. Please limit your alternate characters for the subreddit to just 5 alts. We feel anymore than this takes away from the subreddit, and having a limit would be more beneficial to the community by not flooding the sub with new users. 12. If you would like for your character to be married/engaged/pregnant, READ THIS AND FOLLOW IT'S RULES. 13. Please only put your year (ex: "4th year") as your flair text. This excludes Prefects, Headboy/girl and Professors or special characters with special positions.